


Coastline

by lunaridae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaridae/pseuds/lunaridae
Summary: i prefer the cold to the heat. a short poem.





	

mist kissed  
the air dampens me  
the cold is a blanket  
the smell of laundry detergent  
white and grey  
chilled floor through thin socks  
and weak lemonade  
the magic is between pages and lines  
barely there


End file.
